gangs,wars,enemys,love
by elenaluna1
Summary: AU in a world that has been taken over by gangs Monkey D. Luffy a gang leader wants to be the most famous gang leader in the world and on his journey he finds a girl with long orange hair  and big boobs  hurt. her names nami and she has lost her memory.


( Nami POV)

Alone, that's all I felt, I felt _alone_. I remembered nothing, only that my name is Nami and I'm 20 years old also that I'm a navigator. I laid on the ground my stunning long orange hair spread out around me like a halo. I tried to sit up but the cuts and bruises on my pale body weren't helping. I sat on my knees and held on to my side to try to stop some of the bleeding. I felt my big chocolate brown eyes sting with tears while I looked at my surroundings there were bullets and guns and weapons everywhere, the sky was dark and dull and there were signs of explosions everywhere on the ground and the grass was burnt to a crisp.

I slowly stood up, my legs wobbling as I tried to keep my balance. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, then took a step and winced as the pain shot through my foot and leg. I looked down at my foot only to find it swollen and bloody. "DAMMIT!" I screeched then fell to my knees and pulled them up to my body and rested my chin on them. Slowly I started to cry, then I started to get a bit dizzy and lightheaded and fell onto my back to let the darkness take over me, but not before I heard some voices.

"Man look at this place it must've been another gang fight!" a burley voice said as the footsteps got closer.

"My god this is horrible!" a more feminine voice said in a worried tone.

"Ahhh vivi-san your absolutely right here let me comfort you!" said another voice in a flirty tone.

'Pshh boys.' I inwardly thought, as the footsteps and voices started to get more closer to me.

"Shut up will you curly brow!" a more burly voice said

"Moss head!"

"Love cook!"

"grrr why you lit-"

"Guys look there's a girl on the ground!" the childish voice spoke again, then I felt myself being lifted into the air like I was floating, but I felt the warmth of hands and arms on me and I immediately knew I was being carried, I tried to fight my eyes open but I failed miserably, so instead I cuddled up to the warmth of those arms and let sleep take me away from this horrible reality I was in.

(Luffy POV)

I picked up the pretty girl that I saw lying on the ground, her clothes were to bloody that I couldn't really make out what she was wearing. She didn't really weigh much but she wasn't exactly as light as a feather. 'must be her boobs…'I thought to myself then turned around to stare at my fellow gang members and friends.

"She was probably involved in that fight poor girl." Vivi said sadly staring at the girl in my arms.

"Hmm we should probably get her back to the hideout such a beauty shouldn't be in this condition." sanji said frowning.

"Good idea sanji!" I said then jumped out of my crouching position to my feet and started walking in the direction of our hideout called thousand sunny bar. Which was basically just a abandoned bar and a house put together with plenty of rooms for my gang members so we took use of it and now its been our hideout for years.

"Hey wait luffy are you sure about this we don't even know her what if she's a enemy?" zoro stated firmly.

"Well then she's an enemy but im still going to help her no one deserves to be in this much pain." I said then continued my journey back to the hideout where the rest of my gang is at while the others followed closely behind me.

As I walked in the bar with the hurt girl in my hands the gang's doctor chopper started running around screaming.

"AHHHHH DOCTOR WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Chopper you're the doctor." Robins smooth voice interrupted the teenaged boys crying while she tried to calm him down.

" Oh right hehe…" chopper laughed nervously then led me and the girl into the infirmary room.

"So how did this happen luffy?" chopper asked.

I placed the girl on the bed and started explaining how I found her. "Well there was another gang war in the ally around here she must've been involved in it somehow cuz I found her lying on the ground where the fight was."

" Damn these gangs I don't understand why we have to fight each other I mean the wars just keep getting worse and worse if they keep this up the human population will just keep decreasing!"

"Your right I wish I could stop the fights to but its to late the world has already been taken over by gangs! Besides we can stop these gang wars once I become the most famous gang leader in the world!" I said and smiled brightly.

"Ahh luffy your already pretty famous though, I mean your wanted for 300,000,000 million beli that's a lot! And your really strong to!"

"Shishishishi yupp that is a lot huh but I still need to get strong enough to beat akainu and I'm not yet so I'm going to get stronger and if anyone ever tries to hurt one of my friends or family like he did to ace they in for some trouble!" I said then pumped my fist into the air still smiling, then my stomach growled and I laughed stupidly.

"SHISHISHI WOW IM HUNGRY! SANJI MEAT!" I yelled and ran out of the infirmary and into the kitchen for food.

(Nami POV)

"Ughhh!" I groaned and sat up from the comfortable soft bed I was in… wait bed?

"Hey your finally up! Jeesh its been like a week I thought you would never wake up!"

I jumped at the sound of the intruder and turned to the side only to find a hansom boy probably a year younger then me with messy raven hair and a strawhat he had a scar under his left eye that blended in perfectly with his tanned skin he was wearing a red t shirt and shorts that went just above his knees he had on sandles and was smiling at me from ear to ear. He was kinda cute!

"HEY GUYS SHES AWAKE!" he yelled and the took a bite out of the piece of meat I hadn't seen in his hand.

I just sweat dropped and rubbed my temples.

"YOU IDIOT SHUTUP YOUR GIVING ME HEADACHE!" I yelled just as loudly then 9 other people came in the room and stared at me.

"Hi…" I said nervously breaking the awkward silence then a cute little boy with blue eyes and short light brown jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank god your okay I thought you wouldn't make it!" he cried out then jumped away from me blushing and saying sorry as he hid behind a tall women with raven hair and bangs she was wearing a leather dress with stockings and boots.

"Hello I'm nico robin!" She said kindly and gave me sweet smile." This is chopper don't worry he's just a bit shy."

"I'm zoro." Said a man lazily with green hair and an angry expression.

"ah call me sanji!" said another man with blonde hair and a weird eyebrows in a suit he came to the bed I was lying in and kissed the back of my hand gently, I blushed. And the guy named zoro scoffed.

"And I'm FRANKY!" Said a huge man that looked kind of like a cyborg while he pushed sanji out of the way then went back to his spot that he was in before.

Hi I'm vivi! Said a a girl with long blue hair in a ponytail and a long sleeved shirt with white shorts and boots.

"I'm sojeking! But you can call me usopp" a goofy looking boy with an afro and a really long nose said he had goggles and overalls on.

"Hello miss I'm brooke" said a really skinny tall man in a werid looking suite politly he also had a afro but he was much older he walked over to the bed and bowed then said "may I see your panties?"

My eye twitched and I raised my fist and punched him to the other side of the room. "**NO**!"

"SHISHISHISHISHI! I'm _monkey D. luffy_!" said the first boy I saw, then he came over to the bed and held is hand out. I took it and shook it "I'm _nami_." I said politely and blushed because his big warm hand still hadn't let go of mine.

"Well nami we are the strawhats we are one of the most famous gangs in the world shishishi it nice to meet you nami!"

* * *

><p>k well you guys tell me what you think i dont know about this one i might make it into a story but only if you guys think i should so should i? :)<p> 


End file.
